The present invention relates to a tubular flexible grip for attachment to the handle of a golf club and particularly to golf clubs having a tubular steel handle where the tubular handle is open when the flexible grip is attached. Golf clubs are usually carried or transported in a bag specifically designed for golf clubs. In use, the clubs are upon return to the bag, commonly dropped handle first by the user into the open end of the bag, thereby allowing the club to fall until the end of the grip impacts the bottom of the bag. The end of the flexible grip is typically closed by a cap which is either molded with the grip or attached to the grip during or after molding. Thus when the user drops the club grip end first into the golf bag, the end of the steel tubular handle of the club compresses the closed end of the grip when the grip impacts the bottom of the bag.
In providing a flexible tubular grip for a putter golf club, it has been found desirable to form the flexible grip of relatively soft elastomeric material to enhance the user's “feel” of the club when used for putting. In view of the limited stroke and relatively slow speed of movement of a putter as compared to other golf clubs which are swung with speed and force, the use of relatively soft elastomeric material for the grip enables the user to have an increased sense of the force applied to the club during the relatively short stroke. Flexible grips for putters are also commonly formed with a non-circular cross-section with a flattened portion of the periphery to facilitate gripping of the club by the user during the putting stroke.
The increased number of times the putter is used, as compared to other clubs, results in many more times the club is removed and dropped into the golf club bag and more frequent occurrences of compressing the closed end of the grip by the end of the steel shaft; and, after many such impacts, rupture or punching through of the shaft against the closed end has a frequent occurrence. Thus, it has been desired to provide a way or means of protecting the closed end of the flexible grip employed for a golf club, particularly a putter having a relatively soft grip, to prevent the closed end from being ruptured by the club shaft when the club is dropped in the bag.
Furthermore, it has been desired to provide a contour shape to the closure or cap for a putter grip to add to the aesthetic appeal of the grip.